Talk:Cult of Gozer
The following text is being removed for a debate: "The original Gozer cult, know as the "Gozerians" first appeared in Mesopotamia around 6000 BC. By the 4th millennium BC the Cult of Gozer consisted of a large Sumerian sub-culture and was engaged in a long, protracted war with the followers of Tiamat. Eventually Gozer and its followers were defeated and Tiamat banished Gozer from this world." The debate is being done on Talk:Gozer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) User: B1bl1kal's Edit Text removed for debate: "Surpisingly enough, the cult used to be ironically called the Gozerian Society thanks to some of the richest and powerful people in New York who are affilated with the Cult of Gozer, they even desinged and published an official seal of their own, resembles the symbolic seal of Gozer and his temple on the concealed doors on the rooftop of the Shandor building." I know the image is from a recent T-Shirt design. Is that where this information was made from? Mrmichaelt 01:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Go Search "Gozerian" on Google or Bing and see for youself. I mean seriously, never in my years and without my absolute knowledge, that I have ever come this or notice this has any references to Gozer the Desructor and 'her' cult. Don't cha judge me! 02:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redundant Article (Taken from talk:Gozerian) A Gozerian is a term for a member of the Cult of Gozer. I recommend this article be deleted or a redirect to the Cult of Gozer article be made. Mrmichaelt 01:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I thought so. I say we should get rid of it since after I tried and searched everywhere on the Web for any possible info (and maybe even images) on creatures called Gozerians, the namesake "children" of Gozer, and still nothing, zip, nada. So, yeah, delete it. B1bl1kal 21:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Lets give this a few more days to sort out the whole "extinct species" thing. Sorry I wasn't back sooner to address this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :It's cool dude. B1bl1kal 21:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::One thing tho, lets in the future raise these issues that require removing lots of text on the talk pages first to have a debate. I don't mind users/editors questioning the content, but lets not get delete happy around here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ghostbusters: The Video Game Character? As I clean up the category inconstancies I find this. Is the Cult of Gozer a group of like minded characters? I say we remove the tag. I see why it was originally tagged like this, but think of it more like a faith. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I think removing the tag is for the best. I wondered if this article and others like the PCOC and Crimebusters ones were a better fit with a... I don't know... 'Organizations' category instead. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC)